There's a first for everything
by Jiggywidit
Summary: Ko-chan realizes he has a little crush on someone, and it takes quite a toll on him. Warning: It's shonen-ai.


By the time Koichi realized he liked Akira more than a friend, it was already too late to convince himself that his sanity was intact. It was terrifying, but he was also a bit relieved, to know that he was in love with his best friend. Terrifying because _why didn't he know sooner_? and relieving because he knew Akira and at least it wasn't some random bimbo he knew nothing about. Still, it hit him like a pile of bricks thrown by a gorilla, and it gave him a shivery, nervous feeling, like watching a gorilla aiming bricks at him.

The young teacher's mind wandered every time he thought about Akira. It was surprisingly comforting to be around the small body filled with energy. With Akira, he didn't have to pretend to be an adult, and he didn't have to be looked up to as a perfect role model for an adult (_He was looked up to in the literal sense, but that didn't matter, remember?_). When he delved into past memories, before he became a teacher, they were filled with Akira; in pictures his father took, they did peace signs together, any important event- there he was. The years before he met Akira had faded into insignificance long ago.

Koichi's mind would occasionally fall into a gutter, never to return until he violently dragged it out while it kicked and screamed. For example, he might think about Akira pouting. That would lead him to thinking about his lips and how they always managed to look soft and kissable, how would they taste if he... o-oh. It didn't exactly hurt to think like this, but every so often he would get caught by a student or teacher. Luckily they never assumed the red that slowly spread across his face was anything other than embarrassment (_it was a bit of that and more_).

It was getting harder and harder to make eye-contact with Akira. Koichi hoped profusely that he was oblivious enough to disregard the stares he gave him on a regular basis. So far, Akira has shown no sign that he has, but a confused look has appeared once or twice when Koichi's gaze suddenly veers to the left when he looks at him. Akira never questions this new habit.

* * *

His new found interest smacks him around and gives him headaches. Co-workers advise him to rest a little more, as the headaches begin affecting his sleep. Akira notices his change in behaviour for once, charging into his home on a weekend while he is grading papers. Koichi realizes, as Akira drags and tucks him into bed, that he has a fever. He wakes up to Akira handing him soup and nagging him to take better care of himself. Koichi finds it amusing and a little embarrassing that he quite likes the attention Akira gives him.

The next weekend, Akira visits again, this time with a bag of DVDs and snacks. He promised the week before that he would visit more often to check on Ko-chan's health. Koichi wasn't so sure if this was good thing or a bad thing. It would just be a matter of time before his mind began to wander again.

"Akira, these are all sweets." Shifting the contents of the bag, he froze when Akira's hand brushed lightly against his own. Akira pulled out a bottle of banana milk.

"I paid for all of it, so I got to choose all of it," he stubbornly replied. Koichi chuckled as he grabbed the healthiest snack in the bag.

Crawling to the DVD player, Akira opened one DVD case and excitedly placed it in. Practically running back the short distance to the couch and snuggling in, he grabbed his milk and got comfortable.

"I wanted to watch this movie for a while, and now I get to watch it with Ko-chan!" Sending him an innocent wink, he turned his whole attention back to the movie.

Koichi could feel his brain sizzle and crash. Turning in the general direction of the TV set, he tried to focus, but was failing badly. His vision swam in a haze as he fought to look away from his best friend.

Shoot. Glancing back against his will, Koichi instantly regret it. Akira took a sip from his banana milk and gave a content sigh, eyes still locked on the film. Koichi swallowed dryly. His gaze fell onto Akira's lips. He silently gasped when a pink tongue escaped and licked the remaining droplets away. Akira brought the bottle back to his lips but instead of taking another sip, he _dragged his tongue along the rim_. Koichi's eyes widened and hoped that Akira didn't hear his appreciative sigh.

Akira repeated this a few more times, and each time, Koichi could feel his face heating more until his whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn't know that just watching his friend drink milk would affect him so much, but if he had found out earlier, he would have kicked Akira out of his house long ago. Actually, that was a lie and he knew it.

Koichi really couldn't look away now. He was past the point of redemption. He had succumbed to watching his best friend drink milk and enjoying it. He told himself he was a terrible person, and after the movie he would lie and tell Akira the fever must've came back, and Akira would believe him because he was all red and warm and then he would go and-

"**Mmm.**"

_O-oh. Did Akira just...? Did he do that on purpose or... huh? Why is he smirking? Oh god, he's looking at me! Shitshitshit how long has he known I was watching him?_

"Ko-chan, if you stare too long, I might think you're in love with me." Koichi wanted to melt into a puddle. He stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's weird. Sometimes when I look at you, you look away so fast it's like you don't want to see me. When I'm not looking at you, I can feel you staring holes into the back of my head._ Very strange, right_?" The distance between them suddenly shortened and Koichi could feel the breath being knocked out of him by his heart beating against his ribcage.

Akira had found out, and now he was taunting me, Koichi thought sullenly. _This was the worst kind of punishment_. For the first time since the movie started, he looked away, but could not keep the red from staining his cheeks.

"Wha-" Koichi could feel the weight beside him transfer to his lap. Shocked by this move he turned forward to the face that was suddenly too close to his own.

"You're doing it again. Looking away like you don't want to see me." Akira was too close, too close. Koichi's head was spinning. Maybe he did have a fever again, he felt like he was going to overheat or explode. Even with the small distance between them, he managed to look away.

This just seemed to bother Akira more.

"Look at me, Ko-chan." Placing his hands on his taller friend's shoulders, he shook him lightly. Years ago, Koichi wouldn't have been bothered by the space between them. Now it was too apparent how close his lips were and how little space there was between them.

"Akira, I- mmph." The distance between them closed. Koichi's first reaction was to freeze up in shock. Quite contradictory, he was burning up.

Akira's lips moved slowly, and despite his inexperience, it felt _really good_. Koichi's eyes widened behind his glasses. He stared at the blurred face before him, pressing against his lips. He could feel Akira's hands grip his sweater tightly.

In his shock, Koichi left his mouth pliant. Akira did something with his tongue and then-

Koichi tore his lips from Akira's and coughed loudly. In-between coughs, he could hear and feel Akira's laughter resounding throughout his whole body.

"Wha-what the heck was that for?"

"You stopped breathing. I thought that maybe you passed out." Akira's smirk was back. Right before Koichi's coughing fit, he blew some air into Koichi's mouth. It took his tall friend by surprise enough to make him gasp.

"I liked that. Let's do it again." Akira's eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were slightly pink. Even in his humiliation, Koichi enjoyed the sight before him.

Akira took his glasses and placed them on the coffee table beside the forgotten snacks. In the background, noises from the ongoing movie became faint.

"Wai- nnmmgh" Leaning forward, Akira moved his hands around Koichi's neck and kissed him on the lips for the second time that day. His moan vibrated against their lips and tingled pleasantly.

Koichi was sure he was delirious by now, and held on to Akira's hips to convince himself it was real. Hesitantly, he moved his inexperienced lips along his friend's and melted again at the feeling. It felt really really good. His mind stumbled and crashed as Akira's magical tongue prodded between his lips. All he could think was stuttered _nnnh, and m-more_. Even if they were just kissing, and it was a bit sloppy, they didn't mind because they were finally together. It suddenly occurred to Koichi that he wanted Akira to be closer. The tips of their tongues touched. In a second they rubbed together hotly, it was becoming less innocent as they held each other closer. After exploring each other's mouths, Akira was the first to pull away. They panted hard and rested their foreheads together.

"That was... good."_ Amazing, wonderful, splendorous_.

"Mm-hmm. Can't you think of anything better, Mr. Teacher?" Akira trailed his lips up his jaw and nibbled on an earlobe. Koichi sighed happily. He felt as though a lot of tension was released from his tired body, the weight on the shoulders finally relieved.

"I know this is irrelevant, but sometimes I still grow. Y'know," Akira's hot breath against his ear was very distracting, "_...down there_."

"What. Pffff," Koichi sputtered, unsure whether to laugh or berate him for ruining the moment. Despite this, Akira laughed into his neck before biting down, hard.

Koichi gasped. He was pretty sure his brain was pouring out of his ears by now. When Akira pulled away, a dark red mark was clearly visible above his collar.

"Sorry Ko-chan." With a little smirk, he bit down again, on a different spot closer to Koichi's collarbone. He wasn't really sorry. More gasps and moans escaped Koichi's lips as Akira ravaged his neck. He moved his head to the right so Akira could have more space to maneuver.

"We need to talk." Koichi gathered up his remaining self-control and pushed Akira back. Akira sat on his lap sullenly, gripping his sweater tightly.

"Later."

"Akira, I reallyreally like you." Akira shrugged, and then went back to nibbling his throat.

"I like you, too, Ko-chan." ...Huh.

Bending his head down, they kissed again. Koichi was quickly growing addicted to the taste of banana milk and sweets and Akira.

They liked each other. More than friends. Koichi suddenly had one less thing to worry about. When their lips broke apart, they just stared at each other, panting. Turning around, Akira grabbed the remote and offed the TV.

"_...Lets do that again_."

"Nnnnokay."


End file.
